tsm_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic DJzZ
|tribes = |place = 2nd Runner-Up (3/20)|challenges = 8|votesagainst = 12|days = 39|season2 = |tribes2 = |place2 = 10/20|challenges2 = 5|votesagainst2 = 12|days2 = 32}} is a contestant from . He later returned for Survivor Isla Del Sol Sonic was a very dominant force in this season from beginning to end. During the pre-merge phase he led his tribe to victory on many occasions with his physical prowess. Despite being a major challenge threat down the line, an archetype that usually gets targeted early, Sonic was such a major asset to his tribe that they practically looked up to him as a savior. Due to the role presented to him, he was able to control the votes on the Coasters tribe, executing the plan to blindside Dylan. Soon enough, Sonic made the merge and joined up with Brandon and the majority Rulers alliance (Radical and Aussie + Jojo, Pach, Sam, and Asia) to take out Alex from the Loyalists right after Lary. However, he and Brandon realized that Radical and Aussie had too much power, and flipped at the very next vote to blindside Aussie. Sonic's relationship with Brandon would last him the remainder of the game. Then, Sonic allowed Brandon to win the next immunity, only for Brandon to transfer his necklace to Sonic at Tribal Council. The people he has just helped blindside Aussie, (Mike, Asia, Etoille, and Jenn), had turned against him and tried to vote him out. Instead, the 4 votes against him were nullified, and Sonic and Brandon had linked back up with Radical, Pach, Jojo, and Sam to split the votes between Asia and Jenn, eventually sending Jenn out of the game. Sonic then won his first immunity of many, transferred it to Brandon to nullify 2 votes, and proceeded to pick off Etoille from the minority with his voting block. However, things got more interesting at the Final 9. Sonic won immunity once again, but it turned out Asia had secretly joined back up with Radical, Pach, Jojo, and Sam, and they went behind Sonic's back to blindside him. Sonic caught onto this plan, so he worked with Brandon to convince Radical's alliance that he would transfer the necklace to Brandon once again. However, he pulled a fast one and kept the necklace, nullifying the 5 votes against him and blindsiding Asia. This was a crucial point in the game as it finally solidified the sides for the rest of the merge and evened out the numbers. It was Radical, Pach, Jojo, and Sam vs Sonic, Brandon, Mike, and Poke. Sonic won his third immunity in a row, but unfortunately Mike was idoled out in a *4-4 vote and he found himself in the minority. Sonic won immunity for the fourth time in a row, and then risked giving it to Brandon in an effort to protect his alliance as well. Miraculously, Sonic, Brandon, and Poke were able to survive by staying together while the other side collapsed in on itself, sending Sam home. Once Sonic won his fifth immunity and was able to send home Jojo in a revote, he had regained a power position in the game. Breaking Sonic's winning streak, Brandon won the Final 5 immunity, yet he was able to stay in a 3-2 vote over Radical, who was viewed as a bigger threat. Finally, Sonic won his sixth immunity of the season to guarantee himself a spot at the Final Tribal Council, setting a TSM record for the most individual immunity wins in a season! However, he made a fatal error when both he and Poke failed to communicate and ended up tying the vote twice and somehow allowing Brandon to make it to the Final 3. Unfortunately for Sonic, although he and Brandon were viewed as a power duo for almost the entire merge, the jury viewed him as more of the physical side as opposed to Brandon's strategic side. In the end, only fellow challenge beast Aussie respect Sonic's game enough to give him a jury vote. Overall, Sonic played a key role in many votes this season and was a primary factor in taking down Radical's regime. His immunity win record was not only impressive, but crucial to keep the power in his and Brandon's hands. I also respect that he wasn't afraid to risk his own safety to protect Brandon on many occasions, and often times it paid off. His ability to work with the majority, flip on them, reintegrate with them, survive their betrayal by tricking them, and then eventually tear them apart was quite a spectacle. Sonic and Brandon were one of the most powerful duos TSM Survivor has ever seen, and they did a great job of maneuvering the game despite the targets on their backs. In the end, however, Sonic's greatest weakness is that he often portrayed that most of the pride in his game came from his challenge wins, and the jury didn't receive his focus on the physical game very well. If he had really emphasized all of the strategic moves he made rather than detailing how his immunity wins were necessary for his game, I think he could have made more leeway with the jurors. Nevertheless, his perception among the jury was that of a physical player, and his final speech didn't help him shake that image. As a result, he was bound to lose against a player like Brandon, and should have been more diligent when it was time for Brandon to be sent home. In conclusion, good strategically, amazing physically, lacking socially. Heroes vs Villains TBA Trivia Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Isla Del Sol Contestants Category:3rd Place